Dreams
by BlueKitsuneFox
Summary: I felt like sharing my dreams since so many are stories themselves. I'm putting them in this category because anime is related in my dreams. I hope you enjoy my dreams. some are saddening and violent to this rated T for safety measures.
1. Snow

Dreams

4/3/09

I dreamt I was in a car with a mother, her older son, and her youngest daughter.

Our surroundings were bleak and deserted as if a massacre had happened.

I tried to touch the girl when her brother turned around and put his hand through me as if I were a ghost.

Then as went through a tunnel I heard the girl say she missed her twin brother.

When we reached the other side I was no longer in the car.

The scene that lay before me was a snow covered meadow with little snow flakes falling to the earth so gently, as if they were in a winter dance.

I saw they family again and this time there was the twin brother playing with his sister.

They seemed so happy.

He began to wander away from his family and I followed behind.

He began to jump as he was beginning to sink in deeper snow.

He was so elated and overjoyed by this new game that he didn't see the peril that lay before him.

He jumped on thin ice and fell into the cold icy waters.

He called for help but no one was there but me.

I tried to help get him out of the water, but yet again I was a tangible being.

He began to cry and the only thing I could do was say everything would be alright.

As if he had heard me he looked straight at me.

I saw the fear in his eyes and shouted for help.

Before I could even get the word out of my mouth his elder brother rushed to my side.

He had heard his brother's cry for help and he pulled him out of the water.

They wrapped him in blankets and rushed him to the hospital.

I close my eyes and I open them to a hospital room.

The boy lay in the bed with his family surrounding him.

He laid there under the warm covers.

He was smiling.

"Mommy… I saw spirit. She was worried and tried to help me."

Tears fell out of his mother's eyes.

The boy turned his gaze to me as if he could still see me, and only me.

"Thank you spirit."

Was all he said before he fell into a forever sleep.


	2. Cruise Ship Murder

7/1/09

This dream took place on a cruise ship out at sea.

This dream was based off the murder case in the anime Yami no Matsuei or Descendants of Darkness, a Shounen-ai.

I was a V.I.P passenger and the case started when the owner of a major company was found hanging by the neck in his cabin with his limbs missing.

On the table was a porcelain doll with blond curls, glassy blue eyes, and wearing a black frilled dress and bonnet.

Music could be heard from it.

A little tinkle link sound.

The next murder was a fellow passenger. He lay in his bed as if asleep, but blood stained his sheets and he held a bouquet of Queen Royal Roses, and in them was a small music box playing the same song.

This time a card was left.

A Queen of Hearts.

The next murder was an hour later.

A woman who was the heir to her family's company was found in a clothes box with her heart ripped out.

When opened the box began to play music and a card was found over her missing heart.

The Suicidal King.

It had been a couple days with nothing happening and I had narrowed down the case to a few suspects.

All victims were V.I.P and there was no way a normal passenger could have done the murders because the V.I.P part of the ship was off limits to regular passengers. Not to mention the security guards.

Another day passed and the suspense of another possible murder got to a fellow passenger, driving him mad.

A camera man for the paper killed himself in his cabin.

The weapon that was used to kill him was a sword like dagger from the fruit bowl. And like the previous murder, his heart was gone.

An envelope lay on the floor.

I picked it up and I opened it.

In it was a letter.

I opened the letter and that music box tinkle began to play.

The letter looked as if it had been written by a child but I knew that it was a way to hide the murderer.

I read the letter and was a bit angry from what I read.

"This is so much fun. I've never had so much fun in a long time. Now here's a hint.

Two bodies have I that are joined together. The stiller I stand the faster I run."

Did this person think this was a game?

It was an hourglass of course, but who had an hourglass.

Or how did it relate to anyone.

There were only four suspects left.

I jogged my memory for any conversations I had with the suspects.

I remembered speaking to one who said he was a clock maker.

I rushed to the clock maker's cabin and found him dead.

He was poisoned and next to him on a table was a golden hourglass with red sand, running so slowly.

Underneath the hourglass was a card.

"Time is up. Who am I Detective?"

And that is when the dream ends.

Shounen-Ai - boyxboy love having to deal with the general relationship more than than the "intimate" relationship.


	3. Purple clouds, Not him

**6/30/09**

I dreamt of another world filled with warriors and maidens.

I was in a caravan transporting goods to the castle on a forest path next to a river.

Suddenly thick purple clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun and black lightening cracked the air, some even striking the ground.

Everyone had seemed to have gone insane.

I was struck off my horse and I rolled down the hill towards the river.

I stopped at the bank and looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds had left as quickly as they appeared.

I climbed the hillside and found that my party had left ahead of me.

I panicked and ran after them, my horse having run off in the chaos.

I couldn't catch up to them and my eyes welled up with tears. I was lost and alone in this place.

I rubbed my eyes and put on a determined front and started to follow the path that my party went.

Suddenly I was grabbed by scaly hands and everything went dark.

When I awoke, I found my wrists and ankles were chained and that I was in a dungeon cell.

Guarding my cell were armored raptor like men and staring at me was a man clad in midnight armor and a blood red cape.

He had icy blue eyes and a scar that ran down his right eye to his cheek.

He sneered and opened my cell door.

I backed into a corner and made myself as small as possible.

He reached out his hand and placed it on top off my head, the bottom of his palm covering my eyes.

"You will help me."

I wanted to disappear, to get away from this man, my mind screaming,

'Not him!'

Sweet darkness came and I fell into the black abyss of my mind, escaping from the reaches of this man's eyes and voice.


	4. Vocaloids

**8/14/10**

The dream I dreamt had to deal with Vocaloids.

Four songs played in my head in my dream.

Trick-or-Treat, Black and White Hospital sung by the Kagamine twins, Dark Wood Circus and Kagome Kagome.

Trick or treat played for the first part of my dream, I was the victim being taken by Gakupo and Kaito in the first part of the song, then towards the middle Kaito and Meiko sang. Then the twins took over for the rest of the song.

A story played across my mind as the song played.

Inviting me further into the woods, to a lonely house so we can play together.

Having tea and sweets, syrup flowing into my tea with every cup I drink.

I don't see that I am drowning myself in the dream and when in reality the syrup is filling a basin that I am in,

Trapped I find myself but it is too late.

The blind fold is coming off but is put back on and then the music ends and everything remains dark.

Then the music begins to play for Black and White. On the first beat the blind fold is taken off. The second beat I'm in a white room. The third beat I find a doctor lying in front of me dead.

On the drone I realize I'm wanted dead.

I begin to run down the halls with these words running through my head.

"White, white, white. These white walls surround me! White, white, white. Running from fears that I don't understand! What exactly have I done to deserve this? Everywhere everywhere there is white. Everywhere I turn I get more lost! Is there anyway out of this?"

I hear running steps behind me and I begin to cry in fear and desperation to get away from what I can't understand.

I continue to run.

My heart beat growing frantic.

"Where, where, where? The exit's over there. But why is everything so noisy? My body can't handle much more. I feel as if my bloods run cold.

Be careful of what is around you.

Black, black, black. Why is everything turning black?

Black, black, black. My vision starts to go dark. Over there's the exit but Ah I can't see.

Where could have the exit gone I wonder.

The doctors found me.

Will someone save me?

Save me, save me, save me

Aaaaahhhh!"

The music stops and every thing goes dark again.

Then the music for Dark Wood Circus begins.

It's the standard story video for this song, but once in a while a bluish grey computer screen would pop up with red text saying that people have gone missing and one by one a child was taken. Taken to a dark back room. If they lost the game. This was referring to the game Kagome Kagome, another song which started to play softly as Dark Woods came to an end.

Everything became dark once more and then I woke up.

BKF: Feel free to look up the songs on Youtube.


End file.
